


Roundup

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Branding, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always loved Westerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roundup

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark 'verse. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at his brother's hand.

It’s like a cattle drive, but the herd’s moving over burning rocks instead of grassy plains. Sam’s the cowpoke, driving his animals toward a large, thorny enclosure

Sam can’t see Dean among the panicked crush, but whenever his lash cracks it invariably finds his brother’s flesh. The animals balk at the entrance but with Sam and his hounds coming up behind, they stampede through.

Sam cuts the herd until only his bloody, exhausted brother is left, then ropes and hogties Dean before pulling his irons from the blaze.

 _Gonna brand you all over, baby. Make sure everyone knows you’re mine_.


End file.
